Nouveaux dons et conséquences
by Lou 1996
Summary: Suite de Révélation. 3 mois étaient passés depuis la visite amicale des Volturis et nous étions pleinement heureux. Edward se ravissait de ma capacité à retirer mon bouclier à volonté et moi j'en profitais pour m'entraîner à le contrôler. Mais 3 mois, c'est long ! Vous vous demandez ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et si je vous racontais ? Première histoire.
1. Prologue

Ça y est, je me lance ! J'ai (enfin) osé poster mes idées (c'est pas trop tôt !). Voici le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**Prologue**

**Bella POV**

3 mois étaient passés depuis la « visite amicale » des Volturis et nous étions pleinement heureux. Edward se ravissait de ma capacité à retirer mon bouclier à volonté et moi j'en profitais pour m'entraîner à le contrôler.

Mais 3 mois, c'est long !

Vous vous demandez ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et si je vous racontais ?

* * *

Prochain chapitre dans la semaine ! Il est presque prêt !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou,**

**Je vous présente mon premier chapitre, j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire le temps de débuter la fiction, de décider de la forme ...**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues, je ne sais absolument pas ce que vaut ce que j'écris donc toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues.**

**Merci de me signaler les fautes d'orthographes afin que je les corrige.**

**Mon histoire se déroule sous la forme d'O.S. mis en flash-back.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Bella POV

3 mois. 3 mois que nous avions failli affronter les Volturis, 3 mois que Jasper et Alice nous avaient sauvé la vie, 3 mois que j'avais découvert mon don et sa puissance. Et vous croyez que c'était fini ? Et bien non ! 3 mois, c'est long pour certains d'entre nous. En 3 mois, il peut s'en passer des choses ! Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ces 3 mois ont été tout, sauf calmes.

Et ces 3 trois mois ont commencé d'une manière assez mouvementée : le lendemain de la « visite » des Volturis, lorsque Renesmée s'éveilla, je me sentais légère : la tension du dernier mois s'était envolée, faisant place à la sérénité et à l'apaisement. Je choisis avec Renesmée sa tenue, en espérant qu'Alice ne me fasse pas de remarque. Mais aujourd'hui, nous prenions notre temps, nous partagions un moment de complicité mère-fille, chose qui s'était faite rare ce dernier mois, à cause du nombre important d'invités. Après un quart d'heure de discussions, entrecoupés de câlins avec ma fille, nous nous mîmes d'accord sur la tenue du jour : un jean slim avec un pull marron de la même couleur que les yeux de Renesmée – mon moment d'engouement pour le surnom de ma fille la veille n'ayant été que passager – avec des bottines assorties. J'insistais pour qu'elle mette un manteau malgré le fait qu'elle n'en ai pas besoin, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Sur le chemin de la villa, Edward – qui nous avait rejointes en complimentant sa fille pour sa tenue et en m'embrassant légèrement – me suppliait du regard. Je soupirais, cela faisait plusieurs fois depuis que nous avions quitté notre chambre qu'il me demandait de le laisser accéder à mes pensées. Il rajouta un « s'il-te-plait » désespéré, et je soupirais une seconde fois : cet homme aurait ma perte. Et je cédais, encore, y-avait-il une chose que je sois capable de lui refuser ? Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées, par celles de ma fille, dans mes bras, qui avait posé sa main sur ma joue et qui s'interrogeait sur le comportement de son père. Je lui répondis que je lui expliquerais plus tard car nous venions d'arriver à la villa. Nous n'avions pas couru, comme cela avait été le cas durant un mois, mais seulement marché un peu plus vite que la moyenne humaine, profitant de l'instant et de ne plus avoir à nous presser.

Nous saluâmes toute la famille, et Emmett – qui d'autre ? – lança :

- Pas mal ! Vous faîtes des progrès sur l'aspect silencieux, c'est bien !

- Tu sais Emmett, rétorquais-je, les récents événements ne changent rien à ma force …

Toute la famille rigola, cela faisait du bien ! La dernière fois était il y a tellement longtemps …

- Mouais, je suis sûre que tu triches, marmonna Emmett, vexé comme un pou, tandis que nous rigolions plus fort.

Mais il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tort, Renesmée grandissait et nous étions de plus en plus inquiets que nos « activités nocturnes » ne soient trop bruyantes et qu'elle nous entende. C'était un problème que nous devions régler au plus vite.

_Plus tard_, pensais-je, _on s'en occupera plus tard, lorsque nous serons seuls, sans une oreille curieuse à proximité._

Je n'avais pas remis mon bouclier et Edward, qui avait suivi le cheminement de mes pensées, hocha la tête. Maintenir mon bouclier hors de ma tête était assez épuisant, et puis j'aimais bien tourmenter un peu Edward, raisons pour lesquelles je replaçais mon bouclier solidement autour de ma tête. Mon action fût couronnée par un léger grognement de mécontentement de la part de mon mari, signe que j'avais réussi. Contrôler mon bouclier devenait de plus en plus facile mais je mettais ça sur le dos des heures d'entraînement et de mon expérience de la veille face aux Volturis.

La famille s'était retournée sur Edward, surprise de son grognement et je me doutais qu'il allait falloir leur expliquer les faits bientôt mais taquiner Emmett était vraiment, vraiment très tentant. Je levais mon bouclier uniquement pour faire part de cette idée à Edward, mais cela fût suffisant pour qu'il retrouve son air ravi, avant de redevenir normal. Il hocha néanmoins la tête imperceptiblement.

Renesmée était partie avec Alice et Rosalie à l'étage quelques minutes auparavant, il ne restait donc plus que Jasper, Emmett, Esmée et Carlisle qui n'avaient pas manqué le changement d'expressions d'Edward, surtout Jasper grâce ou plutôt à cause de son don. Je persistais dans mon idée d'embêter un peu Emmett et, levant mon bouclier tout en transmettant un message mental d'avertissement à Edward, je lui fis part de mon idée. On allait s'amuser un peu.

Connaissant le penchant d'Emmett pour les jeux vidéo, je lui proposais une partie de Wii Party en équipe de deux : moi avec Edward et Emmett avec Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée prenant le rôle de juges/arbitres. (La famille Cullen avait modifié la Wii, la rendant plus sensible à nos mouvements et ajoutant un peu de difficulté aux jeux. Les jeux humains étaient d'un ennui …) Nous commençâmes avec d'innocents jeux à quatre, chacun pour soi, puis lorsque nous les eûmes tous finis, nous nous décidâmes pour les jeux à deux par équipes où nous comparerions nos scores. Edward et moi laissâmes Jasper et Emmett commencer puis ce fût notre tour. Je retirais mon boulier, laissant Edward lire mes pensées. Nous agissions comme un seul être et battîmes Jasper et Emmett à plate-couture. Emmett, furieux de s'être fait battre par une « débutante » (qualificatif qu'il m'avait attribué sous prétexte que les nouveau-nés étaient débutants en tout – du grand Emmett) exigea une revanche. Puis deux. Puis trois. Au bout de cinq, je décidais d'arrêter la partie avant qu'Emmett ne casse le énième écran plat du salon et je vis du coin de l'œil Esmée pousser un discret soupir de soulagement.

Emmett explosa :

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, je suis sûr qu'ils trichent c'est pas possible autrement !

Edward avait du mal à retenir ses rires et je n'étais pas loin de me trahir. Esmée tenta de le raisonner :

- Voyons mon chéri, tu sais bien que c'est impossible !

A la vue de la tête d'Emmett, Edward et moi avions explosé de rire, très vite rejoints par Jasper à cause de son don d'empathie. Alice, Rosalie et Renesmée descendirent à ce moment en nous jetant des regards interrogateurs, tout comme Esmée et Carlisle qui devaient commencer à s'inquiéter au sujet de notre santé mentale. Nous tentâmes de leur expliquer :

- Emmett … Wii … Bouclier … Edward …

Nous repartîmes aussitôt dans les rires. Au bout de 5-10 minutes, nous parvînmes à nous ressaisir. Je débutais alors les explications :

- Emmett, cette fois, tu n'as pas tort, nous avons effectivement triché, bien que triché ne soit pas un mot qui convienne, je dirais plus que nous avons utilisé les moyens à notre disposition.

- Ah ! Je le savais, je le savais ! C'était impossible autrement ! Je suis imbattable, le roi incontesté des jeux-vidéos !

Et il commença une petite danse de la joie autour du salon où nous étions installés jusqu'à ce que Rosalie ne l'attrape et ne le force à s'asseoir.

- Eh, j'étais là aussi !

- Oui, mais si tu as gagné Jasper, c'est seulement parce que j'étais là ! I'm the best !

- Euh … Vous comptez débattre longtemps ?, leur demandais-je

- Reprends Bella, m'intima Carlisle, cette histoire m'intrigue.

- Donc, comme je le disais avant que l'égo surdimensionné d'Emmett ne nous rattrape, …

- Hé !

- Nous avons en quelque sorte triché. Il se trouve que la « visite » des Volturi hier, ajouté aux entraînements de Zafrina et Kate, a relativement amélioré le contrôle de mon don. Et donc … j'arrive désormais à le retirer en quelque sorte.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veut dire que je parviens à laisser mon esprit ouvert pour faire en sorte de voir les illusions de Zafrina …

- … Ou me laisser accès à son esprit !, termina Edward, un sourire narquois collé au visage.

Les visages des membres de la famille Cullen abordaient des expressions assez interloquées. Emmett fût le premier à réagir :

- Tu es la seule personne au monde à pouvoir résister à Edward et la seule à ne pas le vouloir.

- On peut dire ça, souris-je

- La vie est vraiment injuste.

- Mon pauvre Caliméro, tu veux un mouchoir ?

Le souvenir de cette journée me fit sourire, Edward et moi avions continué de discuter silencieusement souvent, jusqu'à ce que quelques jours plus tard :

* * *

**Alors, déçues ?**

**Je ne publierai pas bientôt en raison du bac qui arrive mais si cela peut vous rassurer le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture et mes épreuves se terminent tôt (vive la première !) donc je devrais reposter après soit environ le 20 juin.**

**Je sais c'est loin mais je suis pas sûre que l'examinateur accepte : " Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas, je devais écrire ma fic ^^"**

**A bientôt,**

**Lou**


End file.
